Eres imposible
by Celeste GZ
Summary: Historia corta que participa en la onceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook) Duo se siente solo, pensando que su relación con Heero solo lo tiene a él entregando sus sentimientos. Puede que se de cuenta de algo especial este San Valentín. Yaoi. HeeroxDuo


Historia que participa en la onceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)

Prompt elegido: "No pretendas que adivine qué es el amor"

¡Hola! Estamos en el mes de la amistad y del amor, me alegra poder compartirles este shot, que como parece usual -pues me encanta esta pareja-, es de Duo y Heero. Además, me encanta participar en las convocatorias de la página de Gundam. Espero pasen un lindo día al lado de todos aquellos que los quieren, un abrazo y espero sea de su agrado.

Saludos.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

 **Eres Imposible**

Tenía que alejarse, lo sentía cada vez que lo veía caminar lejos de él.

No había nada que le atase a su lado, nada que le hiciera volver de una de esas "misiones", tampoco de esa insana necesidad de arriesgar su vida. La guerra podría haber terminado, pero las misiones por conservar la paz seguían exigiendo de la presencia del _soldado perfecto_. No era justo, pero Heero era uno de los pocos hombres capaces de tirar del gatillo sin dobles pensamientos, con tal de mantener la tambaleante paz.

Una paz que les había costado sangre y lágrimas.

Era doloroso verlo regresar de cada misión, cada vez menos hombre y más la máquina que el mundo creía necesitar. Parecía que el hombre que había decidido detonarse como un kamikaze había regresado y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Tal como en esa ocasión, solo podría verlo desde lejos y rezar por que saliera vivo de ello. Por más que intentaba retenerlo a su lado, este parecía dar diez pasos atrás.

Era una pérdida de tiempo, pero alejarse significaba no estar a su lado, no ver su rostro pacifico mientras descansaba o no tener sus brazos alrededor mientras guardaba uno de sus largos silencios.

Sentir sus besos y recibir sus sutiles caricias, no se creía con la fuerza para renunciar a tenerle a su lado en las noches.

Pegó su frente contra la fría ventana, sus ojos llenos de angustia y lágrimas, pero le había prometido no llamar a menos que fuera una emergencia. Llamarle en ese momento implicaba distraerle de su misión, eso podía causarle la muerte y nunca, nunca, podría perdonarse ser la razón de su muerte.

Aunque Heero parecía estar matándolo.

— _Duo… ¿Eres feliz?_ —le había preguntado Quatre esa tarde cuando llego a su casa para saber si Heero había regresado de la misión.

Entonces no había podido responderle. Todavía no podía. La realidad es que ellos comenzaron esa "relación" sin decirlo en realidad, solo un par de miradas y él dando el primer paso impulsivo. Fue una sorpresa que Heero en lugar de dispararle, le había mirado con su típica diversión -Duo siempre le parecía un niño jugando a cosas de adultos- y había aceptado el sostenerle entre sus brazos para luego darle el beso que tanto había esperado.

Extrañaba esos días, lo extrañaba. Aunque nunca había sido el hombre más dulce del universo, con que fuera su soldado amargado tenía suficiente.

Miró de reojo con cierto resentimiento la caja de chocolates que Quatre le había dejado, aunque agradecía el detalle, lo cierto es que prefería tener al antipático de Heero a su lado. Aunque este no fuera capaz de darle una caja de chocolate o un ramo de rosas siendo ese día el que se supone que los enamorados se desviven por dar obsequios elaborados.

Era consciente de que parecía un adolescente preocupándose por esas cosas, pero Quatre con su típica sonrisa y la alegría de vivir en una sana relación, le había hecho sentir que estaba perdiéndose algo.

Le dolía sentir, una vez más, que estar al lado de Heero le traía más pena que alegría.

Ni siquiera un San Valentín podía tenerlo a su lado, ¿qué decía eso de él? ¿Acaso iba a estar siempre esperando por las migajas de amor? Ni siquiera podía responder a ello. Su amor por Heero era demasiado como para ponerse a dudar, aunque algunas veces -como ahora- se sentía demasiado solo.

-O- -O- -O-

Dolía.

Lo que parecía algo absurdo, pues no venía de las heridas recientes en su piel o la puñalada en su costado. Solo había podido cocerla horas después, cuando pudo finalmente dar por terminado el listado de blancos que le habían encomendado. Al fin tendría un par de semanas para recuperarse de las constantes misiones y heridas que su cuerpo había resentido por tanto tiempo.

Claro que eso no era lo que le dolía en ese momento. Nada tenía que ver con su cuerpo, ese resistiría meses de brutalidad si su mente se lo pretendía, pero había algo dentro suyo que estaba sintiéndose incómodo y eso le molestaba.

Todo era culpa del molesto e infantil hombre que se movía por el apartamento ignorándole. No es que tuviera mucha importancia, ambos eran soldados entrenados y el silencio era parte de su rutina diaria, pero había algo diferente en ese silencio. Había algo pesado y todo tenía que ver con la mirada dolida que le había dado desde el momento que pasó la puerta de la entrada. Estaba seguro de que no solo tenía que ver con la gran mancha de sangre en el costado de su camiseta.

No había explicado la razón, tampoco le había preguntado lo que había pasado. Eso había sido la primera pista de que algo iba mal, pero quiso darle tiempo y observar los siguientes indicios de algún problema.

Duo era demasiado fácil de analizar, más cuando estaba molesto. Como hombres que ponían sus vidas en riesgo, era fácil que tuvieran un detonante que pusiera su vida de cabeza. Algunas veces Heero tenía que salir y alejarse por un par de horas, pero siempre volvía al lado del que consideraba su único lazo con ese mundo.

Claro que nunca se lo había dicho, para él eso era innecesario.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó sin mirarle a los ojos cuando entró a la cocina.

Heero lo miró de reojo.

No mostraba señales de haber sido herido, aunque eso era de esperarse, habían llegado a la conclusión que no podía estar en sus misiones en paz si sabía que estaba arriesgándose y no podía ir a ayudarle. Aunque Duo aseguraba que era capaz de salvarse por sí mismo, a Heero poco le importaba lo que pensará, no quería verlo en medio del caos y muerte que atraían las misiones.

—Podría comer —respondió con simpleza, esperando algunas de sus reacciones infantiles, pero Duo solo asintió y le dio la espalda para empezar a preparar algo en la estufa.

Era irritante. Fastidioso. Infantil. Pero Heero no podía ignorar que algo pasaba con el hombre que había elegido para ser su compañero, más allá de la lucha, Duo era para él lo que todos llamaban "hogar" y le fastidiaba que este se comportase de esa manera. No lograba entenderlo.

Ya que parecía que no iba a obtener alguna reacción, por más que estuviera escudriñándolo. Se acercó y de un solo movimiento lo giró al tiempo que apagaba el fuego y lo empotraba contra la estufa. Duo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se negó a quejarse o maldecirlo. Aquello era malo y raro.

Ladeó la cabeza, intentando descubrir que era lo que estaba mal. Duo le mantuvo la mirada, conociéndole lo suficiente para saber que estaba a un paso de descubrir lo que estaba mal con él y deseando mantenerlo para sí mismo.

Heero suspiró.

—Algunas veces eres un dolor de cabeza —murmuró.

Duo bufó.

—No entiendo porque te has quedado conmigo por tanto tiempo si sabes como soy —respondió resentido.

Heero alzó una ceja.

—Eso es fácil —contestó—. Eres mi pareja.

Duo mostró sorpresa, todo su rostro lo hizo. Heero casi podía reírse de su expresión, pero no lo creía conveniente, no cuando pudo notar la pequeña caja de chocolates escondida en un rincón de la mesada.

Era claro que algunas veces Duo olvidaba quienes eran, pero más importante, el hombre al que había aceptado a su lado.

Suspiró.

—Vaya pareja que soy… ni siquiera pudiste darme una maldita llamada —reclamó en voz baja.

Suavizó el agarré sobre su cintura, notando lo delgado que estaba y lo consumido que debía estar para hablarle con el tono tímido que solo usaba cuando estaban entre las sabanas. Dejó caer la frente contra su hombro, ignorando la sorpresa de Duo, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a explicar. Pero lo haría, porque esa era la razón por la que no había asesinado a Duo la primera vez que lo vio, porque había algo en ese chico impulsivo que lo había salvado más de una vez.

—Entiende —pidió—, yo no puedo ponerle palabras bonitas, tampoco ir por el mundo anunciando algo que no logro entender del todo.

Duo tragó.

—Heero…

Negó.

—Solo sé que quiero llegar a este lugar, encontrarte tarareando alguna canción y moviéndote por la cocina —continuó sin moverse, sintiéndose incomodo por no poder explicarlo del todo—. Tengo paz al saberte sano y salvo, por más que te creas capaz…

—¡Hey! Soy tanto un soldado como tú —se quejó tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero ambos sabían que era algo que solo lograría si Heero quería soltarlo.

Cosa que no quería.

—Eres la única persona que puede pedirme que me apunte con un arma y me dispare —explicó sin prestarle atención a sus quejas. Duo se detuvo al escucharle. Heero respiró profundo, disfrutando de su olor particular y de ese toque a flores que tanto le gustaba—. No te confundas, no entiendo esas cosas que deseas tanto de mí.

Alejó su cabeza del cálido nido para verle a los ojos, Duo lo observaba con sus ojos irritados y húmedos. La tristeza era otra cosa que no lograba entender del todo, pero que odiaba ver, tanto como ser el causante.

—Eres importante Duo —recalcó, señaló con la cabeza hacía donde estaban los chocolates—. Eso es algo que no puedo entender.

Duo se rio sin humor.

—¿Tampoco logras entender el amor? —preguntó con una mueca triste.

Heero lo contempló mientras que lo soltaba. Duo se aferró a sí mismo, como si esperase el tiro de gracia para dejarse morir. Era curioso, pero verlo de esa manera solo hacía que el dolor en su pecho empeorase. Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un pequeño objeto, el cual había tomado sin pensarlo mucho. Se lo tendió, Duo lo miró con duda, pero lo sostuvo entre sus dedos con delicadeza.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando lo vio reírse entre dientes, su rostro iluminado mientras sostenía un pequeño paracaídas que podría usar como llavero.

Un regalo. Seguro se reirían de él si supieran a lo que había llegado, aunque le importaba muy poco la opinión del mundo sobre su vida.

—Puedo no entender lo que es el amor —dijo con simpleza, dándole la espalda para ir a la habitación. Necesitaba cambiar las vendas antes de coger una infección—. Pero sé que te busco cada vez que regreso de una misión. —Lo miró de reojo antes de cruzar el pasillo—. Eso debe decirte algo.

Duo rodó los ojos, miró el pequeño detalle con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Eres imposible —murmuró con una ligera sonrisa.

Lo dejó en la mesada mientras corría detrás de su frío soldado, después de todo, Heero hacía que San Valentín tuviera un significado más profundo que el de un simple regalo.

Fin.


End file.
